1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing a sheet, which can determine kind, normal or damaged condition and truth or falsehood of the sheet such as banknote, and can sort the sheet based on the determined result. Further, the present invention relates to a method of inspecting the apparatus for processing a sheet, and to a test medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional apparatus for processing a sheet, an operator (maintenance man) carries out the inspection of function and performance and the maintenance according to a guidebook such as manual, and thereby, the performance is secured. Usually, the maintenance man periodically carries out the inspection and maintenance of the apparatus for processing a sheet manually. In the inspection and maintenance of the apparatus for processing a sheet, the maintenance man reconfirms and repairs the operation of each unit in succession according to the guidebook.
However, there are many cases where the guidebook for the inspection and maintenance of the apparatus for processing a sheet does not always have clear description as to what to do given a particular set of circumstances. For this reason, in the conventional apparatus for processing a sheet, maintenance is performed based on the experience of the maintenance man. According to the above maintenance, the time spent for maintenance, or maintenance quality (maintenance level) is greatly different depending on the maintenance man's skill. As a result, the conventional apparatus has the following problem. That is, non-uniformity occurs in the maintenance level depending on the maintenance man's skill, and it is difficult to always keep constant function and performance.